MySims Islanders 2 (Wii)
MySims Islanders 2 is available on the Wii & Wii U platforms. Plot The aim of the game is to help complete tasks for people throughout the Sims Kingdom in order to rescue Sims Island from the destruction caused by the Commander MorcuBot's escape and restore order across the kingdom. Storyline Intro The game stars with the player and Jeffery standing where the Information Centre used to be, except it is now in ruins. "I can't believe that just happened name" he says, "I don't know what to do!" The screen pans to round to the rest of the island, where all the buildings are now lying in ruins and the residents of the island are running around in a panic. "We need to chase the MorcuBot down before he goes on to cause more chaos across the kingdom!" You say, to which Jeffery responds "We need to save Sims Island too though! I can't believe he ruined the Essence Master's Book!" You bravely say "Don't worry, I'll track him down and rebuild the book on my way - we can save Sims Island!" The title then appears over the screen and the game-play begins. Gameplay Part 1:: Sims Island The game starts with the player on Sims Island. The island is now in devastation, all the buildings have been destroyed and lie in rubble, the residents are wandering around aimlessly with no purpose, and the island is swarming with MorcuBots. There are three main tasks in this first section of the game: *You firstly need to explore the island, finding what little pages from the Essence Master's Book are left scattered on the island. *Once you have collected these pages and restored what buildings you can, you need to head over to the Lab of Wonders. There you can work with Alexa and Dr. F to develop an F-Energy Absorber, which can then be used to deactivate the MorcuBots roaming around the island. *Alongside deactivating the MorcuBots, you must complete a task for each resident at the four buildings you have currently restored. You then get a call from Summer asking you to come back to the Res-Q Centre. There, you hear that she's picked up a distress signal from Castle Island. You then jump onto the Res-Q Centre Speed-Boat and head over to Castle Island for the second part of the game. to be continued Outro Controls Wii Remote A ~ Select/Interact B ~ Use item (Changes depending on what you have activated in the Backpack) D-Pad ~ Camera Movement 1 ~ Map 2 ~ Task Book - ~ Pause Menu + ~ Backpack Nunchuck Z ~ Jump C ~ Get on/off Skateboard Z & C together ~ Take photo (must have unlocked camera first) Control Stick ~ Move player Characters See also: Portal or the MySims Islanders 2 Characters Category In addition to those appearing on Sims Island in the first game, joining the cast are: *MorcuBots Animals See Also: Portal or the MySims Islanders 2 Animals Category. In addition to those appearing on Sims Island in the first game, joining the cast are: * Interests * - Cute * - Elegant * - Fun * - Geeky * - Nature * - Spooky * - Studious * - Tasty Backpack In the Backpack, there are various sections which you can use or view to help you with the game. Map The Map section is where you can view the map of each location to help you navigate around it. Items The Item section is where you can view all your current items. There will be: *Your Skateboard - Used to travel long distances, at a faster speed, at any time *Pickaxe - Used for Mining *Prospector - Used for Prospecting *Fertilizer - Used to Fertilize Trees *Camera - Used to take in game photos *Any objects created but not placed in your home or given to others will also appear here. Task Book The Task Book is where you can view current and completed tasks and their associated information. Essence Book The Essence Book is where you can view all the essences you have collected and how many of each you currently have. Blueprint & Decorative Book The Blueprint Book is where you can view all the blueprints and decorations you have collected. Essence Master's Book The Essence Master's Book shows what pages you have currently found and includes all the blueprints to restore these locations. Areas See Also: The MySims Islanders 2 Areas Category Sims Island Sims Island is home to many residents and various attractions and areas, as well as being your home, which you are trying to save from ruin. Castle Island Castle Island is home to the two feuding royal families that rule over the Sims Kingdom. Studio Island Studio Island is home to the bustling movie studios, Sims Studios, providing entertainment, drama and thrills to all the kingdom. Temple Island Temple Island is home to the vast jungle, which is home to natives and explorers alike, where there is always an adventure to be had! Swis Island Swis Island is home to the MorcuBot's secret facility, and the alter-ego of Sims Island, where only disaster and despair is found! Minigames Minigames are short games that You can play at anytime having unlocked it in the first game. Collectibles Music Once you either restore a location on Sims Island, or complete all the tasks for a location on one of the other islands, you are also given the music for that area. You can listen to all this music by going into the Radio Station during the day and going over to the DJ Desk. All the ones you've unlocked then come up in a list and you can listen to them from there, setting them to be played in your house, etc as desired. Figurines The Secret Cave has become locked again following the first game, so completing King Mike's new task will once again grant you access to the Secret Cave. In here will be various pedestals upon which the figurines you have collected from both games will appear. See here for specific information about how to unlock each figurine. }} Category:Games Category:Potterfan1997's stuff